


Improv Confessions

by casualsheithster



Category: aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Confession, Fangirl, Garrance - Freeform, Improv, Katelyn Has A nose Bleed, Kissing, M/M, Theater - Freeform, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualsheithster/pseuds/casualsheithster
Summary: Katelyn hosts an innocent improv night. But what if her and Aphmau's intentions, were secretly for something else?





	Improv Confessions

“Seriously Aphmau? You always are so last minute.” I comment. She groans. 

“Come on please?! I need you there! Katelyn’s asking for you and Garroth personally!” She begs. I sigh. 

“Alright. I’ll come Aphmau. And i’ll see if I can get Garroth out of the house.” I promise. She cheers. 

“Thank you!! You won’t regret this!!” She says before hanging up. I sigh and shake my head, smiling. No matter what, she always finds some way to get us together. Not that I mind. It’s better than how things were before. 

I get up and walk towards Garroth’s room. I knock genuinely before I hear his snoring. I chuckle. I open the door and find him laying sprawled out on his bed, snoring loud enough to wake up Zane who called out in protest. 

I snicker and lean against the door frame. He’s cute asleep, no matter the snoring… 

I walk into his room and I sit next to him on the bed. I reach over and play with his messy blond curls, and lightly gestured his werewolf ears. He says they’re ugly...But really, it just makes him cuter. 

He’s been tired and sore from his father’s ‘mandatory’ meetings that Garroth just ‘had’ to attend. He really needs a break. Maybe this ‘Improv Night’ Katelyn’s hosting will be a change. 

“Garroth,” I whisper. He stirs a bit. “Garroth,” I say again and ruffle his hair. He wakes up gently and looks at me through tired, cyan eyes. 

“Laur? What….” he yawns “What’s goin’ on?” He asks tiredly. I smile at how cute he is, blushing a bit. 

“Aphmau invited us to Katelyn’s Improv Night at the theatre. And I figured you could use a break from all the business.” I say. He smiles at me. 

“Thanks Laur…” He says and gives me a big hug. I smile wider and hug him back. This is what I love the most, being able to be this close to him… without making it weird. I back up and stand up. I smile at him before i grab an outfit from his closet and throw it at him. 

“Now get dressed you goof.” I say playfully. He giggles and shoves me out the door. I chuckle and stand there for a moment before I start heading back downstairs. 

I sit in the chair reading a book till I hear Garroth’s heavy footsteps down the stairs. I turn my head and i almost have a nosebleed. He was still wearing the green flannel I shoved into his face, but he looked so hot… His arm muscles bulged at the end of the sleeves he rolled up, and his thighs fit perfectly in those shorts… He wore a black shirt underneath and he left his hair messy. Why must he torture me like this?

“Laur? Laurance? You okay?” He asks. I shake my head from my trance and I nod. 

“You look good Gar.” I say. He blushes. 

“T-thanks L-Laur…” he stutters. Cute. 

“So is the Stutter King ready?” I ask. He laughs. 

“Yeah. Let’s get heading down there. I’m sure Katelyn’s impatient.” Garroth says. I laugh. I grab the keys before Garroth and stick my tongue out at him. 

“I call driving~!” I tease. He playfully pouts. I chuckle at him and boop his nose. He laughs. “Come on, let’s go.” I say. He smiles brightly and follows me. We climb into the car and I turn on the car. The radio roars to life, and Latino music blasts through the speakers, making me groan in happiness. Garroth chuckles. “Yes!! I’ve missed this! I thought we lost our membership with Sirius XM though…?” I ask. Garroth laughs again and hands me something. 

“Close your eyes Laur!” He says cheekily. I roll my eyes and close them. I feel some sort of laminated card being placed into my hand. 

“Okay! Open!” he says excitedly. I chuckle and look. In my hand was a card, shaped like a credit card. It said ‘Sirius XM Membership Card’ In large purple lettering. I grin. I look over to Garroth and I smile at him. 

“Garroth… You…” I start. He smiles wider, grinning happily and giggling.   
“Got the membership back~ And bought all your favorite stations~” He says. I quickly turn my face to him. I tear up.   
“Garroth!” I exclaim and wrap my arms around him tightly. In his shoulder where I thought he couldn’t hear me I whispered “Irene I love you…” And after a few moments we break the hug. Garroth grinned and giggled. I chuckle along with him. “Alright. Let’s get down there before Katelyn calls and bites our heads off.” I suggest. Garroth giggles and nods. I smile at his beautiful smile, the way his cyan eyes twinkled in delight and laughter, the bounce of his blonde curls- 

Okay… Maybe these feelings are stronger than I thought…

I switch gears and start to pull out of the driveway. Garroth starts trying to sing along to a song, smiling at his attempt. I smirk at him and he sticks his tongue out at me in playful response. I chuckle at him and turn my eyes back to the road. 

“Hey Laur?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Have you ever… wondered… If who you’ve spent most of your whole life with… looking out for the other… being their support in love...and them in yours… was really the one meant for you?” 

I look at him bewildered. Did he guess my feelings? Did he hear my whisper?   
“Yeah... I have… Why do you ask?” I add. He blushes and turns his gaze to the car floor.   
“N-no r-reason…” He stutters. I blush a bit. I turn to the radio and flip through a few before I click on one. 

Soon, Lifehouse and FM Static typed music starts playing. He looks up and smiles at me, a hint of a blush still on his face. 

“Y-y-you...didn’t h-have to...Laur…” He says gently. I place a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and I look into his eyes.   
“Yes I did.” I say casually and his blush returns to his face. I chuckle and turn my gaze to the windshield again and onto the road. 

 

Once there I park and turn the car off. “Ready Garroth?” I say. He nods with a large smile on his face. I open the car door. Then I hear a loud and sudden shout. 

“LAURANCE!!! GARROTH!!!”   
I jump and my gaze snaps towards the sound source and I find, of course, A small raven haired latina. 

“Aphmau! It’s good to see you!” Garroth greets, wrapping Aphmau in a great hug. She returns the hug tightly. When they break the hug Aphmau turns to me, walking towards me. I smile at her. 

“Good to see you Aphmau-Woah!” I say before she yanks my arm to move me down to where she could whisper in my ear. 

“Have you told him yet?” She hisses. I sigh. 

“No Aphmau. I… Haven’t.” I say, knowing Garroth can still hear me. 

“You really are drawing this out for a long time huh? When you gonna confess? When you both are 40? 50?” She asks. I roll my eyes. 

“No. I’ll do it soon… I just… need to get my confidence up… okay?” I say a bit quieter. “Now can you let my arm go?” I say sassily. She huffs and lets go. I chuckle. Garroth looks at me in confusion. I shrug at him.   
“Don’t worry about it. It’s something she’s been wanting me to do.” I reason. He shrugs and we start to walk in. When he turns away my face immediately is covered in a crimson blush. Aphmau seriously couldn’t wait till we got inside? Geez. 

We walk inside and we see the two bluenettes, Dante and Katelyn, along with KC, Travis, Vylad, Aaron, Lucinda, and Zane, who I’m surprised they convinced to be here. 

“Hey guys!” I greet. They turn their heads and they each say hello in their own way. Zane just shrugs off my existence. That’s fair.   
Katelyn smiles and walks up to us. “Finally you two got here. Now we can start. I want you two up their first!” She grins. I roll my eyes.   
“Alright katelyn.” I say. Garroth looks to me. 

“Laurance… Are you sure they aren’t pranking us? That look was suspicious…” He says. I chuckle. 

“Don’t worry Garroth,” I say before I put on a fake knight kinda voice and say “Because I, Sir Laurance, shall protect you with my life.” I say. Garroth bursts into a fit of giggling, and I follow. After we settle down I smile at him. “Come on, let’s get up there.” I say and start leading him up the stage steps. I walk over to stage right, Garroth on stage left. 

“Alright you two! I have a prompt for you! One of you is a prince! And the other is a nobleman attending the ball that the prince has hosted. Go!” She says with a smirk. I give her a death glare before we start. I walk towards him and bow with one hand behind my back and my right hand across my stomach. 

“Good Evening Monsieur, I couldn’t help but notice you. I don’t believe I’ve seen you around here before.” I say. He stifled a giggle.   
“Why thank you. I am quite new. I’ve arrived in this region due to my families hardships. But thankfully this kingdom was able to get my father a stable job.” He says. I smile at him.   
“Well, the freedom of employment for all social classes was actually my idea.” I say.   
“Oh! I didn’t know you were royalty!” Garroth says, pretending to be shocked. He starts to bow but I stop him.   
“No need. But shall I say what a beautiful suit you’re wearing. The blue really compliments those starry cerulean eyes of yours.” I say with a smirk and take his hand. I kiss his hand and hold it in my hands. I look back up at him and he is blushing heavily, while looking at me in shock at my actions. Giggling could be heard in the background. I shut them out.   
“Same to you, your majesty.” he says. I smile at him.   
“Your golden hair really shapes your face well,” I stay, caressing his face with the back of my left hand. “And with soft skin like this… What an angel that stands before me!” I exclaim. Garroth blushes even more. I move my hand and I let go of his hand. I bow and hold out my hand. “Might I ask this angel for the gift of a single dance?” I ask. He smiles and giggles.   
“Of course your majesty.” He utters with a hint of a stutter. He takes my hand and I take his other hand in mine.   
“Just follow my lead.” I instruct in a whisper. He slightly nods and I start to dance with him, gliding across the stage. “You are radiant… inside and out… I don’t know how I haven’t been able to see its you. Out of all the others here.” I say, gesturing to the imaginary crowd. I dance with him for a few more moments before Garroth accidentally trips and I quickly catch him. He slowly looks up at me and I smile at him. “And, if my guess is right, I believe you’ve fallen for me... “ I start. Garroth starts to pout before I finish. “Like I have you.” Garroth looks at me in shock. I can hear gasps and giggles from the audience of idiots. 

“Laur…” Garroth starts. I lightly put a single finger against his lips.   
“It’s okay. I know.” I say before I swiftly help him back to his feet. He looks at me pleasantly, with his eyebrows turned up, as he looked as if he was going to cry. Katelyn suddenly sniffles and we both look over at her.   
“FINALLY!! *sniff* YOU FINALLY TOLD HIM!!!” She says, while trying to stop her current nosebleed. I chuckled nervously. 

“Yeah I did. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable.” I say, nervously rubbing my neck. She shrugs it off. 

“Laur…” I hear. I turn my head.   
“Yes-?” I start before I feel lips meet mine. I gasp a bit, before slowly reaching my hand up to cup his face, and pressing my lips against his soft pair. My other hand glided down to his waist, pulling him closer to me. I tilt my head, deepening our kiss. He reaches up and runs his fingers through my hair, slightly tugging. I hold back a moan and kiss him once more before I break away. I begin to pant softly. I look into his eyes. He blushes at me as I blush back. 

“Hello? You two lovebirds done? You’re killing Katelyn!” Aphmau says. I look over and Katelyn is literally on the floor in a puddle of blood from her nose. Garroth and I chuckle. 

“I love you…” Garroth says. I smile softly at him. I lean my forehead against his.   
“I love you more~” I say and quickly give him a peck before I lead him off the stage. 

What a Day

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FAN-ONESHOT IS NOT CANON!


End file.
